


Balloon Puppy

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Balloons, Fluff, Gen, Nugget Is A Good Boy, alchemy experiments, set sometime after getting the xhorhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott is curious to see if she can make Nugget float with some balloons she found.





	Balloon Puppy

Nott had been surprised to see the balloons being sold at the market, not expecting any place in Xhorhas to sell something like that. Though, it was only one package being sold, so maybe it was stolen or something. 

It didn’t matter, because it was stolen regardless when Nott took it back to the house, sequestering it in her room and some of the balloons in the lab area of the library. Not like anyone else would have bought it, and she was curious about experimenting with them, see if she could fill them with a specially created gas with alchemy. 

Yeza helped her, when she asked, in making the gas since she had really only ever done acids before. She did most of the work though, with him offering suggestions and quick adjustments to the heat and beakers so nothing would explode and alert anyone else. She attached one balloon to a beaker in the middle of working on everything, and forgot about it for awhile. 

When she looked over at it, the balloon had expanded, seeming nearly full and close to popping, bobbing side to side as it looked like it would be floating if not for being held down by some glass. 

Yeza got it off for her while she had her hands full with a different, overflowing and bubbling, beaker, and she watched him tie it off and look lost for what to do as he held it. 

She didn’t doubt it would float up to the ceiling if he let go, and then neither of them would be able to get it. Yasha would have probably had to pop it with her sword, and Nott wasn’t really interested in explaining to anyone what she was doing that led to a balloon anywhere. 

She has no reason for it, she doesn’t need to explain shit. 

“There’s string over by the chair babe, it’s some spare from Caleb if he runs out of what he has on hand.” She explained, pointing towards it, directing Yeza’s attention away from the project for a moment so he could attach the balloon to a string. 

He didn’t attach it very well, really, but he tried and she thought it was a good attempt, and it would work regardless. He looked at her, holding the balloon in a very reminiscent way of a child, “What are you going to do with all these balloons Veth? The gas works really well, it’s fascinating, I don’t feel much give in the rubber at all, but is there a party you need this for?” he asked, poking the balloon slightly. 

Nott tilted her head, biting her lip lightly as she fixed some more balloons on a few of the beakers in thought, “Not really.” she admitted, ears perking up just slightly when she heard the sound of nails across stone outside the door, the animals the only other ones currently in the house at the moment, “I do have an idea I want to try though!” she said, smiling brightly as she took the string from him.

 

* * *

 

 

Nott wanted to use Sprinkle for the experiment, but the fucking ferret/weasel bit her when she tried to pull him out of it’s pet house. She refrained from eating him only because she didn’t want to upset Jester.

It was unfortunate, because she was sure she could make Sprinkle fly with only a few balloons, but whatever. The puppy would do just fine, and would be much happier to go along with her experiment. 

She tied the string around his middle, getting licked and having to readjust the knots every now and then when he moved before she was done. He wiggled much more then she thought he would, but he didn’t blink away, so it could have been going worse. Nothing was more awful then tying a dog with balloons only for that dog to blink away from them. 

Honestly, this is why she never had pets before. No other reasons. 

After about six of them, he was an inch or two off the ground by the balloons, and she had Yeza hold him in case he floated higher, keeping him where she could reach just in case. 

By about twelve, Nott was running out, with only four left in the package, and Nugget was barking and excited in Yeza’s arms, trying to get at the balloons at his back with his teeth even though they were thankfully out of his reach. 

She looked at him, unsure, “Let him go, I want to see if he floats any more.” she suggested, glancing at Yeza while he ducks his head back to avoid some paws. 

Yeza grunted, “Okay.” he said, and slowly let go of the dog, looking worried about dropping the dog and accidentally hurting him. 

Nugget didn’t land on the floor though, luckily, instead he floated upward, the balloons taking him into the air just a bit over their heads before stopping, bobbing in the air a bit as he flailed his legs and his paw dislodged Yeza’s glasses from his face. 

Nott whooped, throwing a fist up into the air, smile wide, “It fucking worked! I can’t wait to tell Caleb, we could probably do something with this.” 

Yeza fixed his glasses, grabbing for Nuggets front paw to help him down a bit and getting a grateful lick against the side of his face in return, “I think you’ll need more than just a pack of them if you want to use these for anything besides a dog. I don’t know what you would use them  _for_ , really, but I think it would probably work fine?” 

“I have some ideas.” Nott assured, nodding as she stared at Nugget and the balloons, “Poof.” she whispered, watching the balloons float up to the ceiling on their own as Nugget blinked out of both them and Yeza’s hand, appearing once more on the ground at Nott’s side. 

She pet him, letting him run off out of the room as she looked up at the balloons, already thinking of ideas for how to get enough to tie around Fjord and make him fly up to the ceiling as well. 


End file.
